Whitebeard's Birthday
by Vampire Revan
Summary: A birthday story for Whitebeard who was killed by Blackbeard. This is for you pops. Some mention from a Pokemon line episode 20 The gosht of Maidens Peak. Try to find it.


Whitebeard's Birthday

_Vampire Revan: Vampire Revan here; with the death of Whitebeard I wanted to do a story about his birthday that is on 6__th__ April. I know this is early but I wanted to do it because I won't get it off my chest otherwise_.

_Ace: You're doing a pops birthday story?_

_Vampire Revan: Yeah. I do not own One Piece, this ties into my Impel Down and Marineford AU and The New Pirate Age._

It was getting close to the sixth of April, all the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates were upset because their pops Whitebeard won't be around to celebrate his birthday.

Karina walked into the livingroomand saw that the division commanders were upset that Whitebeard wasn't gonna be with them to celebrate his birthday.

"Hey guys, I know it hard but during his birthday we could send boats with candles so that it could reach him" Karina said sitting down on the floor.

"That would be a good idea, Karina" Marco said looking at her.

"What's the point it won't be fun anyway" Ace said with tears running down his face.

"After all why should you do it Karina you weren't a part of his crew" Jozu said not looking at Karina.

"I hate you, Jozu!" Karina said getting up from the floor and running out of the room.

Namur went out of the room looking at Jozu in disgust, he knew that Karina was Whitebeard's great grand daughter when Whitebeard first introduced her to him.

Haruta left afterwards hoping Karina wouldn't do something stupid like get her sword and try to cut Jozu.

Izou left also but not before looking at Jozu with anger in his eyes.

Marco looked at Jozu and said, "You idiot she was Whitebeard's great grand daughter when he was alive. Her dad Bardock was the grand son of Whitebeard"

Marco left to look for Karina also along with the rest of the members leaving Jozu all alone. Jozu didn't mind after all he didn't want to take part in what the others were doing.

Kitchen

Karina was crying with her arms covering her face, she didn't want to admit it but she was scared of leading the crew now when she thought everyone would hate her.

She didn't see Namur come into the room, along with Izou and Haruta.

"Don't cry, Karina. Jozu is just acting like an idiot that smells" Izou said making Karina look up at him with her tear stained face.

Namur walked up to her and hugged her, he couldn't think of anything to say to her that would make her better.

"Just ignore him, oi" Marco said as he walked into the room and sitting down on one of the chair that was damage a bit when Moria sat on it. Marco was on the floor in seconds.

This made Karina laugh, and the rest of the commanders laugh when they came into the room.

"You know you just had to pick the chair that had a crack in it, Marco" Atmos said as he went to sit down in the other chair that had a crack in it because Cloud got his sword stuck in it.

Atmos was also on the floor, not looking happy with himself.

"I think you should watch where you sit, Atmos" Karina said cracking up in another fit of laughs.

"So we just have to put candles on wooden boats that Ace brought with the money" Haruta said looking at ace who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I thought we could use them for something" Ace said looking at Karina who just nodded.

'Yeah you wanted them so that you could play with them' Karina thought as she looked at Marco who got off of the floor.

"We've brought the boats" said a voice coming towards the storage.

"Who's there?" Karina said as Haruta got ready to hurt the person who spoke.

It was Cloud and Naruto that came out of the storage still asleep, they must of been sleep walking again.

Karina just looked at him and used her psychic powers to get the boats from Cloud's and Naruto's hands.

"Watch this" Marco said, walking up to Cloud and Naruto.

"I know what he is doing he is gonna talk to them and see if they do as he says" Karina said Namur who just nodded his head.

"Cloud, Naruto Jozu was being mean to Karina, if you beat him up I let you have what ever food you want. He's in the livingroom" Marco said as Karina sweat dropped.

"Ramen!" Naruto said charging off towards the living room.

"Sephiroth stew!" Cloud said charging off.

"Did Cloud just say Sephiroth stew?" Karina said looking at everyone.

"Yes he did" Atmos said sweat dropping.

"Thought so" Karina said as she began looking for the candles that Shikamaru's dad brought them.

She found the candles and told everyone to go outside to the river that leads to the ocean, and put their boats with the candles on and send them off towards the ocean.

Outside

Karina and the others made it to the river and put their boats with the lit candles (thanks to Ace) and set them down the river.

"There's a thing my friend said to me before he died during the war that these boats with a candle will light the way for any wondering spirits who can't find their way back home and will send them to someplace where they can live in peace" Karina said as the commanders and her watch the boats sail away.

Just then they saw the spirit of Whitebeard smiling at them and it said, "Thanks for remembering my birthday. I miss you all and I know Karina that you will be able to lead this crew and become Pirate Queen"

The spirit reach out it's hand, Karina tried to grab it but Whitebeard's spirit disappeared.

Karina started crying again but Marco hugged her to comfort her and to say that I'm here.

"He's right you know you will make a very good captain for us" Izou said as he looked at Karina who was blushng a bit in Marco's arms.

_Omake_

_A sleeping Cloud and Naruto charged into the livingroom scaring Jozu._

"_You hurt Karina" Cloud said punching Jozu in the stomach, while Naruto used his shadow clones to beat up Jozu._

"_I hate my life" Jozu said as he went into a deep sleep with Naruto and Cloud on him. _

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done, and that was the saddest thing I wrote so far. I miss Whitebeard!_

_Marco: Even with his death I can still see that it's affecting you._

_Vampire Revan: It is I was crying when I was writing this, but I'm gonna do a short story soon with Whitebeard making love with Karina's crew mate Amano._

_Marco: Why do I get the feeling that it would not turn out so well for Amano._

_Vampire Revan: I'm into Yaio now._

_Ace: Isn't that BoyxBoy?_

_Vampire Revan: Yeah it is. I just like the stories when it's LawxLuffy or LawxKidd, or you AceXMarco. I'm hoping for a DoflamingoxLuffy one soon. _

_Ace and Marco: That's disgusting._

_Vampire Revan: Don't forget to R&R._ _What's wrong with you and Marco together Ace?_

_Ace: It's just wrong._

_Vampire Revan: Then again I like you with Luffy as well. :)_

_Ace: WHAT!_


End file.
